


You’re Happy Now, So That’s Okay

by Miuny



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Kid Dan, Kid Phil, M/M, homophocbic dad, translate
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuny/pseuds/Miuny
Summary: Nhóc Phil hỏi nhóc Dan rằng tại sao lại không được nắm tay nữa





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author : InsertYoutuberQuoteHere  
> Link to the author page : http://insertyoutuberquotehere.tumblr.com  
> Original : http://insertyoutuberquotehere.tumblr.com/post/50460818677  
> * Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả, làm ơn không lấy nếu chưa có sự cho phép của tác giả hay tớ. Nhớ ghé thăm trang của bạn tác giả nhé ^^ Bạn ấy có nhiều fic hay lắm*
> 
> Và... đây là hàng mở đầu cho tháng 12 :> Hàng làm nhanh nên sai sót nhiều, mong mọi người bỏ qua. Đi qua nhớ thả kudos và nếu có gì không vừa lòng thì cứ comment nhé ~

Dan là một đứa trẻ ít nói. Thi thoảng em ấy vẫn rất im lặng khi ở gần tôi. Những đứa khác không thích Dan. Chúng bảo em là một thằng nhóc lập dị. Nhưng tôi không nghĩ em là một người như thế. Tôi nghĩ rằng em ấy là một người rất tuyệt vời. Em luôn ở bên tôi mỗi khi tôi cần và tôi cũng ở bên để che chở cho em. Em ấy biết về người chị quá cố của tôi;và tôi biết về những vết thâm tím do bố em gây ra. Chúng tôi đã hứa rằng sẽ không kể với mọi người về việc này. Tôi và em đã móc ngoéo để thề. Em ấy và tôi luôn làm mọi việc cùng nhau. Mỗi ngày, tôi và ấy đều nắm tay nhau tới công viên và chơi trong hộp cát mỗi khi tan trường. Luôn luôn.

Sau giờ tan trường hôm nay hộp cát trống rỗng. Dan không nói gì cả; tôi tự hỏi rằng bố của em ấy có làm đau gì em ấy tối hôm qua không.

" Nè Dan, mẹ anh nói em có thể ở nhà anh để đón Giáng Sinh năm nay. Chúng ta có thể ngủ trên giường của anh và thức rất trễ. Và chúng ta còn được ăn bánh quy cả đêm nữa. Chúng ta có thể chờ xem chúng ta có thể thấy ông già Noel hay không. Rồi khi mọi người đã ngủ hết, chúng ta sẽ lẻn ra để xem trong bít tất của ta có những loại kẹo nào. Anh tự hỏi rằng không biết chúng ta sẽ có được-"

" Phil " Dan cắt ngang khi tôi nói," Bố em bảo rằng em không được nắm tay anh nữa" em ấy lí nhí nói

" Nhưng tại sao ?" Tôi hỏi, nhìn em ấy. Em ấy nhìn chăm chăm xuống bãi cát, không dám nhìn tôi.

" Bố em nói rằng con trai và con trai nắm tay nhau thật sự không được một tí nào. Ông ấy bảo rằng, đó là điều những tên đồng tính làm," em ấy nói với tôi, giọng đức khúc. Em ấy nắm cánh tay của mình nơi mà những có những vết bầm ấy. Tôi ước rằng bố của em sẽ không đánh em ấy.

" Dan này" tôi nói, tiến lại gần em; tai quàng qua vai em " Hãy hứa với anh rằng khi hai ta lớn lên, ta sẽ cùng nhau mua một căn nhà và sẽ được phép chơi cùng nhau cả ngày. Chúng ta sẽ lấy nhau. Và bố em sẽ không thể làm em đau nửa vì anh sẽ ở đó và bảo vệ em" tôi bảo em ấy, xong nở một nụ cười. Em ấy ngẩng đầu lên và nhìn vào mắt tôi

" Vâng" em ấy đồng ý và kéo tôi lại tặng một cái ôm lớn

Dan đã không tới trường sau ngày hôm qua. Tôi một mình đi bộ trên vỉa hè. Tôi ngồi đợi em ấy ở trong hộp cát, nhưng em ấy không tới. Tôi chờ cả ngày trời, vẫn không thấy Dan. Thi thoảng em ây vẫn hay nghỉ học vì bị bố bắt ở nhà, mặc dù tôi không hiểu tại sao. Hôm nay tôi đã rất nhớ em ấy

Đã một tuần trôi qua rồi nhưng Dan vẫn chưa quay lại. Tôi chờ em ấy ở những tuyến xe buýt nhưng em ấy vẫn không đến. Tôi đã làm cho em một tấm thiệp ở trường hôm nay. Chúng ta làm thiệp Giáng Sinh để tặng cho những người mà ta yêu thương. Tôi yêu Giáng Sinh và tôi cũng yêu Dan nữa nên tôi dã làm để dành cho em. Tôi thật sự không thể chờ được để đưa nó cho em. Tôi mong rằng em ấy sẽ quay lại trước Giáng Sinh.

Nay đã là một ngày trước Giáng Sinh nhưng Dan vẫn biến mất. Bố mẹ tôi bảo rằng họ sẽ tới nhà Dan để hỏi xem em ấy có thể tới nhà tôi dự lễ được không. Tôi mong em ấy vẫn có thể tới vì chúng tôi sẽ có rất nhiều điều vui, Tôi nhìn qua danh sách Giáng Sinh của mình, tôi muốn rât nhiều thứ trong năm nay nhưng tôi thà có Dan ở bên hơn những món quà đó.

Bố mẹ tôi đã quay lại. Khi họ bước vào tôi đã thấy họ khóc. Họ nói rằng Dan sẽ đi trong một thời gian, họ nói rằng em ấy đã hanh phúc; và bố em ấy sẽ không làm làm em ấy đau nữa

Bây giờ đã trễ rồi và tôi vẫn thức để chờ ong già Noel. Tôi viết cho Dan một tấm thiệp nữa,mong rằng em ấy sẽ nhận được nó. Tôi không thể chờ đến ngày em quay lại. Tôi nhớ em rất nhiều. Nhưng bây giờ em ấy đã sống một cuộc sông hạnh phúc nên mọi thứ ổn cả.

_Gửi Dan,_

_Mẹ anh nói rằng em đang rất hanh phúc. Mẹ còn nói bố em sẽ không còn làm em đau nữa. Hôm nay là Giáng sinh. Anh đã bảo mẹ rằng treo thêm bít tất phong nếu em qua lại. Anh không thể mong chờ em trở về. Chúng ta sẽ ôm nhau, chơi cùng nhau, và anh sẽ cho em mượn đồ chơi của mình bất cứ khi nào em muốn. Chúng ta vẫn sẽ sống cùng nhau khi hai ta lớn lên. Chúng ta sẽ cưới nhau và em sẽ luôn vui vẻ. Anh nhớ em. Hãy vè nhà nhanh nhé, được không? Anh yêu em Dan_

Phil


End file.
